


Starlight Heroes

by YourConsentingMind



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Abduction, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, As are Zero & Zero Two & Dark Mind, Captivity, Developing Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Post-Kirby Star Allies, Post-Possession, Tags May Change, Taranza/Sectonia is only mentioned, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, Trauma, at some point whether thru fighting or possession, basically everyone has had some tie to dark matter, drawcia was also possessed by dark matter in canvas curse, dream friends have to step up and take kirby's place bc kirby got kidnapped: the fic, i mean its mainly canon compliant but, i sprinkle in my own headcanons here and there, if anything else confuses you feel free to ask, kirby & the dark matters are reincarnations of void termina, marx was possessed by dark matter pre-milky way wishes, or at least my attempt at it, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourConsentingMind/pseuds/YourConsentingMind
Summary: The night sky darkens as black stars descend upon Dream Land.Magolor and his friends gaze at the sudden darkness - and it gazes back at them.This feels too familiar....Kirby has been taken by that same darkness from the past!Starlight Heroes, unite and rescue him! Hurry, before it's too late!
Relationships: Adeleine & Ribbon (Kirby), Dark Matter Swordsman & Gooey (Kirby), Dark Matter Swordsman & King Dedede, Dark Meta Knight/Daroach, Drawcia & Adeleine (Kirby), Drawcia & Paintra & Vividria (Kirby), Flamberge/Susie | Susanna Patrya Haltmann, Francisca & Susie | Susanna Patrya Haltmann, Hyness & The Three Mage-Sisters (Kirby), King Dedede & Meta Knight, King Dedede & Taranza, Kirby (Kirby) & Everyone, Magolor & Susie | Susanna Patrya Haltmann, Magolor/Mark | Marx/Taranza, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Queen Sectonia/Taranza (Kirby), Susie | Susanna Patrya Haltmann & Taranza, Zan Partizanne & Susie | Susanna Patrya Haltmann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Starlight Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Some fun little notes before I begin the actual fic:  
> -this takes place some time after Star Allies ends  
> -the extra modes from Star Allies aren't all canon, but Heroes in Another Dimension is  
> -Dark Matter Swordsman is the Dark Matter Kirby fought in Dream Land 2  
> -after the destruction of Dark Star and their leader, Zero/Zero Two, the remaining Dark Matters live and decide based on consensus. DMS explains more in the fic, but for now, think of it like what the Geth from Mass Effect had  
> -everyone, and i mean every single one of the Star Allies has had some form of connection to Dark Matter, and while most are canon or at least implied, some are completely headcanon based
> 
> and that about covers it i think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby is taken as Dark Matters descend upon Pop Star with only one goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry this chapter is probably kind of short, it's only supposed to be an introduction to the story itself. So, this has been lying around since december 28, so. you can see that i kind of didn't work on it a lot woops! especially considering i wrote most of this chapter today.
> 
> So basically, i wanted to write a fic where Kirby isn't the main character!! tbh i would kill for a kirby game where you have to play all the supporting characters/dream friends and have to save kirby, like that's just such a cool concept. So yeah thats what i did in this fic!!
> 
> I have to uh, worldbuild for a bit I guess, so don't expect this fic to update a lot, especially rn, as I'm very busy irl!!

Somewhere, deep in outer space, a dark presence was going to make itself known soon - a plan created a long time ago, finally set in motion, both as a plot of revenge for their past leader and a new rise to power after their glaring defeat in the initial invasion.

It had been many years since the defeat of Zero Two and the subsequent destruction of Dark Star. Despite the many hardships the Star Allies had to overcome, peace returned to Pop Star.

However, the destruction of Dark Star didn't mean the death of all Dark Matter. No, Dark Mind's very existance was proof enough of that - had they all been destroyed, their mirror counterpart would have been erased too and he would've been unable to terrorize the inhabitants of the Mirror World as he did in the past.

A trail of darkness crosses the shattered remains of Void's resting grounds after their apparent defeat by Kirby and his friends. It passes various planets, some familiar, some not, but it had only one goal-

Pop Star.

White, in glaring contrast to the darkness of the body, eyes gaze to the yellow, star-shaped planet. Hundreds, no, thousands of eyes watch the tranquil land unblinkingly. A massive wave of darkness washes over the lands as the horde decends upon the star, engulfing it in darkness with their sheer numbers.

The night sky darkens as the remaining Dark Matters enter the atmosphere below.

This time, their plan would not fail. Analyzing their past mistakes had quickly linked the cause of all their failures to one certain pink puffball - Kirby. He was the one who stopped and defeated them at their every attempt prior, and the consensus agreed upon the new idea - remove the major threat. Without Kirby, Pop Star had few defences that would be able to stop them, and those the creature refers to as friends will be in disarray once Kirby had been taken.

They had one chance, but the plan was well thought out. A night time strike was the only attempt they'd have to take the puffball, as he would be asleep and not alert.

The mass of darkness approaches the home of Dream Land's hero.

\---

He certainly did not expect to see exactly what Bandee described to him - thousands, **literally** thousands of dark orbs had colored the night sky a terrifying black. Much less did he expect to recognize these - Dark Matter, or, well, many Dark Matters. But... he thought they had destroyed Dark Star? Should they not have died with their leader, Zero Two? What was happening?

He feared that even with the defences Dream Land has right now, they could not possibly fight off this many. The entire planet of Pop Star was engulfed, and a seemingly endless amount of eyes was watching them. He definitely saw a few peering at him in particular, and it sent shivers down his spine.

King Dedede was unsure what to do. He hadn't exactly anticipated an attack in the middle of the night, no less of entities he'd thought long dead. What in the world were they doing here? Did they want to try to conquer Dream Land again? Was he going to be possessed again? Stars, he didn't want to go through that experience ever again.

Instead, he watched the cloudy darkness, petrified with fear.

Meta Knight too didn't know what exactly to do. He worried that there wasn't anything that they _could_ do - the invasion was too massive, and not even the combined strength of Dedede's defense force and the Halberd could possibly take on this many. But oddly enough, the mass seemed calm right now, eerily still, aside from a small body of orbs moving around in the swarm. Just what were these things up to?

\---

Magolor gazes up as something seems wrong.

He'd invited Marx, Susie and Taranza over to the Lor to stargaze with him. After all, it was going to be a meteor shower tonight, and he thought they could have a nice evening together.

Ever since the defeat of Void Termina, the four in particular had grown a lot closer, forming their own small friend group. Magolor was happily chatting away with Marx and Susie, when Taranza suddenly called their attention to the display above them.

The night sky darkens as black stars descend upon Dream Land.

Magolor and his friends gaze at the sudden darkness - and it gazes back at them.

This feels all too familiar...

The group was in high alert as various orbs float through the planet's sky. Just what exactly was happening right now? What... were these things? What were they doing here? And why did Magolor feel such an odd sense of deja vu?

It was as if they were something he'd come in contact with in the past, but he doesn't recognize their appearance. Their energy, however...

As of right now, a part of orbs were simply watching the four, staring them down unblinkingly, but not engaging in destruction or... anything, for that matter, simply floating in the sky.

Susie, however, quickly notices a swarm of them moving around inside the massive blanket of darkness, trying to pinpoint the location they were heading to-

\---

Daroach was wandering the ship, unable to fall asleep once again. Annoyed, he groaned, making his way toward the bridge. He looks out of the window, passing it by.

Then he doubles back. What the hell was that?

Taking a closer peek, he sees the sheer endless wave of darkness that slowly spread all over Pop Star. Thousands of eyes were poking through it, disrupting the night sky.

A few gazed at him, and he stares right back at them. What were those things?

They seemed stationary for most part, and almost calm. Daroach, however, sees a small group of orbs move around Dream Land, seemingly in search of something.

The leader of the Squeaks retreats away from the windows, unsure what to think or do.

It quickly comes to him that he should contact the other members of the Star Allies and inform them - the moving ones were heading for Kirby's home.

\---

What was a normal session of stargazing soon turned into something entirely different when the four notice the night sky darken suddenly, and seeing eyes stare them down.

Out of the sisters, Zan was the first to take notice when she saw the dark orbs high above Pop Star's atmosphere. That was moments before they all descended.

Upon closer inspection, the other two saw it as well, as did Hyness.

He seemed far more panicked than the three sisters, thinking he recognized these figures and that they needed to contact the others!

The sisters didn't understand and wanted Hyness to explain before they did anything rash. Right now, those things didn't seem hostile, even if creepy.

But Flamberge quickly called attention to the mass of orbs that was heading straight for where Kirby's home was.

\---

Gooey woke Kirby up, who sleepily looked at him, but his friend quickly led him outside.

Kirby stared up at the night sky, which wasn't the shade of dark blue it normally should be. Instead, it was nearly pitchblack, and hundreds of eyes were staring him down in particular. It took him a moment to realize these were Dark Matters, but that short moment was enough.

"Run!" a voice shouted among the mass.

But it was already too late. A trio of Dark Matters managed to capture Kirby in a sphere of dark energy, incapacitating the puffball. A Dark Matter in swordsman form then took the sphere from the three.

Another orb that looked different from the rest of the Dark Matters rushed to Gooey's side, having tried to take back the captured Kirby, but ultimately missing. Angrily, they try to take on the Dark Matter that held Kirby in their own swordsman form, but it was pointless. With the amount of opposing Matters surrounding the group, the attacker was quickly taken down.

As the Swordsman hit the ground, they reverted to their original form, badly injured. Gooey panicked, unsure what to do - follow the Dark Matters? He would be beaten down in seconds like the other one! Try to help the one before him? He didn't know how to!

He looked between the orb before him and the mass that was departing Pop Star's sky. Gooey tries to fly after the swarm and attack the dark sphere, but several Dark Matters begin shooting beams at him, causing him to become hurt and topple to the ground as well. He looks up, seeing the sphere Kirby was in... Kirby had come to, and was trying to get out of it, but the sphere seemed inpenetrable, effectively making all his efforts useless. He could hear Kirby's cries, but they were largely blocked by the orb of dark energy.

A couple of Dark Matters returned to shoot at Gooey and the other Dark Matter a few more times, trying to ensure they would not be able to follow.

By the time any of the other Star Allies had arrived, the two Dark Matters were passed out on the ground before Kirby's home.


End file.
